


Вопросы веры

by Jencroo



Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Questioning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Может ли нацистка верить в бога?
Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064
Kudos: 1





	Вопросы веры

**Author's Note:**

> В работе поднимается сугубо представление персонажа, не затрагивая никакие серьезные религиозные темы. Акцент стоит не на отношении к религии, а к вопросам трудностей жизни и горю утраты.

_Ich hasse dich...der Scheißkerl.._

Тихий шепот был слышен только безмолвным деревянным стенам из бревенчатого среза. Тонкие пальцы разжались и выпустили маленькую куклу. Пролетев полтора метра, она с еле слышным глухим стуком ударилась о каменный пол. Красивая мозаика безэмоционально блеснула под редким лучом заходящего солнца, скользнувшем по пыльному воздуху. Тишина вновь обволакивала тесную залу.

Грета подняла руку, осматривая ладонь. Тонкую кожу расчерчивали неровные линии: ум, сердце, жизнь. Виднелись хрупкие венки, артерии, сосуды. На мизинце левой руки, будто с мокрой кисти капнули краской, просматривалась родинка. Полосы, будто бы смятая бумага, испещряли всю ладонь — там признак крепкого иммунитета, тут удач в личной жизни..и одна оборванная. Грета никогда не ходила к специалисту и не увлекалась хиромантией, но она точно знала значение этого рваного окончания. Потеря.

В горле снова засел мерзкий змей, царапая стенки глотки, шипя и извиваясь. Наружу бы с криком — да нельзя, никогда нельзя было. А поэтому очередной раз женские руки вливают внутрь тягучий черный вязкий яд, храня внутри, не расплескивая, не выливая. Все копится, все откладывается, пачкает. Кажется, внутри этой клетки из ребер уже нет ни одного светлого пятна.

Лишь капля одна остается на губах, когда ноги вновь несут её на освященную землю. Снова скрипучая дверь, заброшенный алтарь, пыльные скамьи и почти не пропускающая свет витражная поверхность стекла. Это был третий раз за все эти годы, когда она вновь оказалась тут. Медленным изучающим взглядом скользнула по стенам, по каждому уголку, снимая перчатки. Затем прошла ближе, всматриваясь в глаза, обведенные краской из пчелиного воска. Пустые, не видящие ничего зрачки. Как и у нее в тот день, когда она не докричалась.

Пальцы оставляют на пыльной поверхности свежие полосы, перчатки падают рядом, поднимая облако серых частиц. Карие глаза неотрывно смотрят несколько минут на икону, затем взгляд поднимается к кресту. Некоторые люди шепчут в церквях. Иногда кажется, что если ты произносишь мысли Богу вслух, то он обязательно их услышит. Про себя, захлебываясь слезами, еле слышно. Но сейчас в заброшенной церкви встала тишина. Ни слова из тех, что въелись в самое сердце, не было произнесено вслух.

_Ты не помог единственный раз, когда было действительно нужно._   
_Ты не помог, а забрал себе, позволил уйти._   
_Теперь я тебя ненавижу._

Под конец мысленного монолога тонкие губы кривит оскал, и та самая агатовая капля собирается на клыках. Ладонь, дрожа, подхватывает перчатки. Холод сковывает полыхающее гневом тело. Затем по каменному полу снова отстукивают неровный ритм шаги, обрываясь лишь у самой двери. И яд проливается, небрежно пачкая порог. Выливается с шепотом, сжигая что-то внутри.

Она верила и надеялась. Верила и полагалась. Верила и просила.

Она верит.

И ненавидит.


End file.
